Aliens vs Predator: Purity
This story is based of the game Aliens vs Predator: Extinxtion that was developed by EA and Fox Interactive and released in 2003 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. I do not own the game in any way except purchase. Prologue Four invisible Yautja Brawlers watch as their leader, the Spear Master known as Thu'lay, approach them. The ground was dusty in this part of the continent, which meant a tactical advantage for these mighty hunters and a disadvantage for the humans that had colonized this planet. Thu'lay carried a two-way spear with energy blades at its ends, a sign that he is the highest ranking in this current group. "The Elders have given us the task of eliminating the Apes from the nearest colony and bring back the skull of the Serpent Mother. We are also to hunt three Gro'Tye, as assigned earlier." explained Thu'lay in Yautjan. The Brawlers nodded before drawing their Wrist Blades, the most common and ancient weapon of the Yautja race, and standing next to Thu'lay, who turned and looked upon the large human colony that was heavily defended. Deep within the base of the human colony, Subject 7 was being watched by her human captors. Professor Julia Moon and Professor Draco Frost observed in awe of the mighty beast's power in Xenomorph hierarchy, as it was the thing that controlled all other Xenos. Almost nothing could beat it in this hierarchy of monsters. In the room above, ten humans lay strapped to beds with tubes pointing towards their chests. They were being watched by Doctor Leonardo Grass and two of his assistants. One of the sleeping humans began to convulse, and blood has risen to his chest. Suddenly, a hideous larva burst out from his rib cage and flew into the tube, which tipped upwards, trapping the larva inside. It screeched out in aggressiveness, a sign that it knew of the current situation. The humans had gotten caught in the middle of an eternal war, fought between Yautja and Xenomorphs. They were just the prey for both sides. Chapter 1 A squad of six Marines stood outside the colony, known as LV-724. They carried M51 Pulse Rifles, although two carried grenade launchers as a secondary weapon. "Hey Carlson, what do you think of that Julia chick?" asked one of the Marines. "She's way outta my league. And she ain't my type, anyway. Why'd you ask?" replied Carlson glumly to the other Marine. "I think I might have a shot. I saw her looking at me during lunch. You saw it as well, didn't you, Brady?" said the Marine to Carlson before turning to Brady. "Yeah, that's because she was looking at me! You think she gonna look at you? With your record?" laughed Brady while smoking a cigarette. Suddenly, a CommTech walked to them. He was a high-ranking person in this branch. His name was Arnold Scott Lewis. He carried an MP9 close-assault machine gun . "Alright, ladies, we're not getting paid to sit around talking all day long. I need a scout team to investigate the nearby area. Carlson, Winston, go check it out." ordered Arnold. The two Marines nodded before running from the squad. "I honestly don't see why we're needed here. The scientists got everything under control. Or perhaps we are just their test subjects!" theorized Carlson worriedly. "Test subjects? What, when Julia looked at me? Keep dreaming, man. She thinks I'm hot, you guys can all just be guinea pigs for all I care." chuckled Carlson while running. They were oblivious to the Brawler known as Mot'ka, who was about to make the first kill of this battle. He leaped from his position, his Wrist Blades drawn, and slashed at Carlson. Winston turned in confusion and saw Carlson drop to the floor, injured. Mot'ka turned to Winston before turning back to Carlson and lifting his arm. His arm then struck Carlson, the Wrist Blades striking through his chest. "Carlson!!" Winston screamed before lifting his M51 and pulling on the trigger. Mot'ka dodged the incoming bullets before running at Winston and flipping backwards, kicking him in the face. Winston fell to the ground before Mot'ka's hand grabbed hold of his head and gripped on it tightly. He screamed before Mot'ka pulled, breaking Winston's neck and pulling the head out of place. He lifted up Winston's head and spine in victory before releasing a loud roar. Carlson grabbed his and Winston's fallen M51s before pressing on the triggers, firing at an unsuspecting Mot'ka. The bullets struck through Mot'ka's back, making him scream in pain before he dropped to his knees. Thu'lay then leaped out from hiding and slammed his Spear into Carlson's back, ending his life. He turned his head, and watched as Mot'ka died painfully. He stood up and walked over to Mot'ka. He grabbed his arm and activated the bomb on his wrist. Watching from afar was Karl Bishop Weyland, a billionaire who had made his own series of android assistants and known for his association with the Xenomorphs by his top personnel, including Julia Moon, Draco Frost and Leonardo Grass. He had a huge agenda that would benefit mankind's place in the galaxy, but would also be very dangerous. He was the one that captured Subject 7, as he knew it would provoke the attention of the Yautja. His agenda is yet to be revealed, but it will certainly be a bloody process. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aliens/Predator